Cephiro to Earth! Come in, Cephiro!
by Narri-chan
Summary: Fuu and Ferio face what is possibly the biggest hurdle yet in their relationship. When Fuu's family engages her to a guy she hates, what can Ferio do? (FF, UA, HLE) R&R please! Warning: the first two chapters are MOSTLY FLUFF. You've been warned. Enjoy!
1. Affairs of State

Chapter 1: Affairs of State  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible." Guru Clef smiled benignly at the foreign diplomats. It was a bright Sunday evening in the garden of Cephiro Palace, and the ambassadors from Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren were there on their monthly holiday/ peace assembly.  
"But why ever not?" Tarta, heiress to the throne of Chizeta, pried. "I do not see how anyone could not benefit from intermarriage between Cephiro and Chizeta. The two countries would be combined without question. Cephiro would have nothing to fear from outside invasions as Chizeta's army could more than handle such interference, and Chizeta itself would gain from the expansion in territory. How could anything go wrong?"  
Clef shook his head slowly, still smiling. "I'm afraid that would be...out of the question. First of all, we of this universe have, as you all know, formed one big alliance already, in agreeance to distribute all we have equally. And if two countries make a pact, the other two must also be included. And," he joked, "we do not have three Crown Princes. This would cause future hostility between the two planets which are excluded, and the two which combine themselves. Mmm...thank you, Presea." Clef swiveled around partway to beam up at the young woman who had just poured and handed him a cup of tea. The pharle smiled back, blushing, as various ambassadors quickly disguised their giggles as coughs. Clef's and Presea's blossoming courtship had to be the worst-kept secret in all the four worlds.  
"Oh, Tarta, you're so aggressive! Just let it go!" Tatra giggled as she patted her sister on the head. "Besides, as much as I respect Prince Ferio, younger men simply bore me. And I should hate for you to be forced into a marriage you didn't want." The eldest Chizetan sister shuddered, her smile not wavering an inch.  
A heavy southern accent not unlike the Chizetans' broke into the conversation. "B'sides, Ferio is...busy with...certain affairs at the moment." Caldina waltzed into the courtyard, Lafarga on her heels. Both of their hair was considerably messed-up. "Sorry we're late, Guru, but we were just- "  
WHAM  
"OwWwWww..." Caldina massaged her tender scalp, recovering from Clef's attack to the top of her head. "I really hate that staff..."  
"What would possibly make you think we wish to know what you two do in private?" SD Clef growled, sweatdropping as the rest of the party burst into loud guffaws. At exactly that moment, Umi and Ascot raced into the courtyard, breathing heavily and flushing bright red. "Sorry we're late Guru, we were just-"  
WHAM  
"OWWW!"  
It was nearly a full five minutes before there was order in the garden, mostly because Lady Aska laughed so hard she stopped breathing, and Healers had to be called in. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Eagle Vision of Autozam sat back up straight in his chair...well, as straight as he could manage, chuckling as hard as he was. "But what I was going to ask, Guru, was...what could possibly keep a Prince from fulfilling an obligation to his country?"  
At that exact moment, the back door of the palace was kicked open by Ferio, who was laughing and grinning from ear to ear. He had Fuu swept up in his arms, and she was holding a bowl of grapes in her hand and giggling so hard she couldn't see straight. "Hey...hey, guys! Oh, good you're all here. Hey, you have to watch this cool trick!"  
"Now see here, Ferio! We're in the middle of a meeting-"  
"Aww, lighten up, Clef! Okay, okay...here goes!" Ferio set Fuu down on the ground, and she made a futile effort to bow and greet everyone through her giggle-fit. Ferio stepped back about six feet and positioned himself in an attack position. "Is he going to tackle her?" Hikaru whispered to Lantis, who was watching with interest.  
Fuu gathered about a dozen grapes in her hands and still giggling, managed to say "Ready...go!" And with that, she launched all of the little fruits into the air above Ferio's head.  
So fast everyone could barely follow his movements, Ferio was dodging around the small area, his mouth opened wide. When he finally stopped, swaying a little dizzily, it was obvious from the bulging of his cheeks that all of the grapes had been caught. Taking a deep breath, he gulped hugely, swallowing all of the grapes at once. A little red, he stood up and took his bows, gasping for air.  
Slowly, hesitantly, their audience looked around at each other. Then, with almost no notice, they burst into a second wave of laughter and broken applause. Well, everyone who could applaud did, but most were holding their sides, caught in fits of hysterics.  
Catching his breath, Ferio straightened up grinning, hooked his arm around Fuu's waist, and pulled her up next to him, much to her surprise. "Thank you, thank you! And how's about a hand for my lovely assistant?" He was answered with more applause and a few "YAY"s coming from Hikaru's direction. "Ah...I see," Eagle managed to gasp between burst of laughter. "Well, I can't think of a way I'd rather waste—er, spend time..." he giggled, cowering under Geo's glare. "Heheh..."  
"What, you don't waste enough time already?"  
Tarta looked over at her sister, who was still chuckling her head off, to see a tear running down her cheek. "It wasn't that funny, Tatra..."  
"No, it's not that! They're just so...so cute!"  
Tarta sighed, exasperated. "Mokona help me if I ever get that ditzy..." she muttered.  
"Now Tarta, don't tease your elder sister!"  
Still grinning and laughing quietly, Ferio swooped in closer to Fuu and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. As Fuu turned red as the sunset which was now looming over the horizon, several feminine "Awww,"s were heard from around the garden, along with a rather loud "WHOOO!" from Caldina's vicinity.  
Suddenly Clef, who by now was looking capable of murder, gripped his staff tightly and swung it at Ferio's head. It didn't hit its target: the young prince dodged behind Fuu quickly, and stuck his tongue out at the riled Master Mage.  
"I do not believe you..." Clef growled, his voice shaking from rage. "You barge into the meeting late, and in the rudest way... You make an idiot of yourself with tricks a trained animal would perform... You embarrass Fuu and yourself with that unneeded display... And most importantly—"  
"I stole your spotlight?"  
"THAT'S IT!" Clef roared, swinging his staff above his head and smashing it down within inches of Ferio's foot. The green-haired prince made a small "Eeep!" noise and, bowing to the group, ran for his life, over some bushes, around the edge of a fountain, and through a flowerbed, Clef right on his heels. "Those were my BEST FERNS! You'll PAY for that, Ferio! Get back here!"  
"Nyah, nyah! Can't catch me!"  
WHAM  
"HEY! Watch it!"  
Hikaru and Umi walked up to stand beside Fuu, as they and the rest of the crowd watched this new amusement intently. "Will he ever grow up?" Umi asked, laughing.  
Fuu blushed, smiling at the antics of her beau and the spazzing guru. "I hope not..."  
  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
Fuu straightened up in the huge bed the girls shared during their stays in Cephiro, to see another small pebble collide with the huge window. Tap...  
"Argh! Fuu, go out there and shut Ferio up!" Umi groaned sleepily, flipping over on her side. A devious grin spread across her face. "Any way you have to!" Fuu blushed, and slipped on a sheer white robe. "I shall get you for that, Umi-san," she thought to herself as she ran a comb through her hair and sliding into her thin, white slippers, opened the windows and stepped onto the balcony.  
Ferio was indeed waiting below, with a whole other fistful of stones, just in case. They dropped from his hand when Fuu shut the tall glass doors behind her and slowly walked to the edge of the balcony, and his jaw dropped as well. Fireflies were flitting around her face and lighting on her shoulders, and the moonflowers that lined the balcony gave off an ethereal light. And it sure as heck didn't hurt that a tiny breeze was ruffling her gown and causing her hair to float to one side. "You look like an angel..." he breathed, absolutely floored.  
Fuu giggled quietly. "Is that all you wanted, or should I go back inside?"  
"No!" He laughed, grinning. "I want to show you something! C'mon!"  
"Ferio, I can't possibly scale this wall! And it's a two-story drop!"  
"A two-what drop?" Ferio shook it off. "Never mind that! Jump, I'll catch you!"  
Fuu hesitated. "You...you'll catch me, right?"  
"I'd never drop you! Come on!" her prince shot her a dashing grin and held his arms out wide. "What, you scared?"  
"This is peer pressure, you know," the ex-Wind Knight began to climb onto the balcony's rim. Ferio scrunched up his nose, confused. "This is what?"  
"Never mind!" Fuu stood up straight on the edge of the railing. "Ferio...I'm going to fall...!" she cried down to him, her knees shaking.  
"Jump!"  
She sprung from the balcony, frozen for a split-second in midair, then she plummeted down towards the ground. "Ferioooo!" she shrieked, as she held down her skirts, which were threatening to flip up. Ferio stepped forwards, arms still outstretched, and caught her, cradling her in his arms. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst into laughter. Ferio set off towards the forest, not letting Fuu down. "I can walk, you know!" she protested.  
"Yeah, I know, but I like carrying you! You don't mind, right?" he grinned down at the blushing girl in his arms. "Yes, but...you'll get tired after a while, and..."  
"Nah...I'm a big tough guy! I'll handle it! Besides, it's your fault for being so adorable." Fuu thought she'd faint, he was making her so lightheaded; she covered it up quickly. "One of these days, your ego is going to get you in big trouble, mister!" she poked his chest playfully. "And we could have avoided this all by just getting a big bird or some flying device to help."  
Ferio smiled happily. "Too much trouble. You know I hate planning. And one of these days, I'm going to carry you off into the sunset on a white horse." Fuu blushed deeply.  
The two flirted all the way into the newly-rebuilt Forest of Silence. 


	2. My Sunrise

Chapter 2: My Sunrise

"Ferio, where are we going?" Fuu asked, a little nervous. Their surroundings had grown darker and the forest more dense. And she was certain they had been walking for hours.

Ferio narrowed his eyes and examined their surroundings. Setting Fuu down on her feet, he turned around and gazed intently in the direction from which they had come. Fuu swayed on her tiptoes sleepily; she felt the dew from the soft grass soaking into her bedroom slippers. _"Dew...I was right, it's close to morning,"_ she thought to herself.

Fuu heard a rustling in the tree above them, and looked up just in time to see her prince drop down from the foliage to land beside her. "We're here!" he announced happily. And scooping her up in his arms again, he leapt up the huge pine tree, branch by branch. Fuu squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck as pine needles scraped against her face. "And...where is...here?" she managed to squeak.

"I dunno, but this'll do fine."

"We're lost?!"

"Not entirely. We know where we are, which is the Forest of Silence, we just don't know where in the Forest of Silence we are. Make sense?"

he landed on what appeared to be the highest possible branch that would hold their weight. "Not really..." Fuu sighed, climbing down to sit next to him on the branch, "but so little does nowadays, I'm not surprised." Ferio laughed. "Trust me, you'll like this. And this is the perfect morning for it..."

He squinted his eyes, scanning the horizon, which was just beginning to turn the fluorescent purple of dawn.

Fuu adjusted her robe and removed her glasses, tucking them into her pocket. "_They've taken enough abuse tonight," _she thought regretfully, remembering the sharp branches and pine needles that had swiped across her face.

Ferio moved out of his crouching position to plop down beside her on the branch. "This is great, huh? Best seat in the house!"

"For what?" Fuu questioned.

The swordsman blinked, surprised. "Oh crud, I forgot to tell you!" he smacked himself in the forehead. "You must really trust me, letting me carry you off aimlessly to who-knows-where!" he shook his head as Fuu giggled. "We're watching the sunrise."

"How sweet!" Feeling a little tired, Fuu leaned her head against Ferio's shoulder. "You're sacrificing your night's sleep just to watch a little sunrise with me? Thank you, Ferio..." the Magic Knight blushed, and Ferio stared down at the ground, in a trance. "Yeah...my night's sleep...my beautiful sleep...my beautiful, wonderful sleep...my beautiful, wonderful, peaceful sleep...my beautiful, wonderful, peaceful, relaxing night's sleep... my beautiful, wonderful, peaceful, relaxing, amazing night's sleep...my—"

"Ferio!"

"Heheh...sorry."

The first rays of sunlight were starting to peek over the distant horizon, and Fuu could just make out the outline of Cephiro castle against the sky. "I can barely see the castle...I can't believe we walked that far!" Fuu breathed. "Everyone should be waking up soon...oh no." she thought of something. "Clef will be very angry, won't he?"

"Absolutely livid, yeah."

"Umi and Hikaru will be in hysterics."

"If I know those two, they sure will be."

"Will they send out a search party?"

"And Lafarga's militia squad, I'll bet. Why?"

"...No reason."

Just then, their attention was drawn back to the skyline by a bright flash of red-orange light. "Oh, here it comes! This is going to be a great one!" Ferio exclaimed. Neither spoke a word, focusing in on the growing light in the distance. With almost no warning, Cephiro's sun exploded over the horizon, staining the clouds pink and purple, as if splashed with watercolor paints. The castle was only a black shadow, almost as thin as a line, against the natural fireworks show.

Fuu gasped in amazement. "It sure does rise fast here..." she whispered, squinting against the bright sky. "It's the most _beautiful_ thing I've ever seen...more beautiful than rainbows, even..."

"A...what?"

Fuu looked at him disbelievingly. "You've never heard of rainbows?"

"Nope. Are they pretty?"

"Very!" As Fuu went on to explain rainbows, Ferio listened closely, fascinated. She was so pretty when she made him feel stupid..."

"—rio... Ferio? Ferio!" Fuu's voice broke into his thoughts. "Umm...yes?" he replied, trying to pretend he'd been following her all along.

"It's just...you were staring at me really hard... Is something wrong?"

Fuu asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Ferio took a deep breath. Here went nothing!

"Um...Fuu...what would you do if...I kissed you now?"

Here came the blush again. "I...I think...that would be alright..." she managed to squeak, overcome by the moment.

Ferio smiled, his face highlighted by the distant sunrise. _"She/he is so cute..."_ they thought simultaneously. As he moved a little closer, Fuu closed her eyes, fighting back embarrassment. Their faces were less than an inch apart when—

"FUUUUU! Where AAARRRE YOOOUUU?"

"Prince, come out THIS INSTANT!"

Hikaru's anxious form hopped into the clearing, followed by a furious Clef, a smug Umi, a grinning Lafarga, and several foot soldiers. Some unknown extra sense alerted Clef to look up, and you could practically see the steam leaking out of the Master Mage's ears. "Get down here RIGHT NOW, young man!"

Ferio growled in Clef's direction and glomped onto Fuu tightly. "NO! GO AWAY!"

"Ferio...!" Fuu froze up, and sweatdropped when Hikaru saw them and began to giggle. "Ooooh, Fuu and Ferio, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"And we were doing just fine until you got here!" Ferio yelled back down to the search party. Umi stepped forward, a wide smirk on her face. "Y'know, Fuu, what I said in the bedroom...I was just kidding."

"Umi-_SAN_!!" Fuu snarled down at them. "We weren't DOING anything!"

"Well, actually, we would've—"

"_Don't_ help, Ferio!"

"...okay."

Caldina came crashing through the underbrush right behind the others, panting and out-of-breath. "Ah! Here ya'll are!" she spied Fuu and Ferio among the branches, and Clef now attempting to use his staff as an axe to chop down the tree. "And there _you two_ are! Hey, stop canoodling! It's almost breakfast time!"

The three Magic Knights floated to the floor of Tokyo Tower and stepped onto the hard marble. "I am gonna _kill_ that marshmallow..." Umi growled: Mokona had jumped between her and Ascot just as they were about to hug goodbye, and given her a loud kiss on the cheek. It was nearly a miracle Hikaru and Fuu had restrained her long enough to clasp her hands and teleport out of there before anyone got hurt.

Hikaru giggled, and turned back to Fuu. "Hey, d'you think Ferio will be okay? I mean, Clef hit him pretty hard..."

"Oh, he'll manage! He _did_ have it coming, pulling Clef's robes over his (Clef's) head like that," Fuu smiled. "Besides, I'm sure it's illegal for the Master Mage to murder the Prince!" Umi and Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Fuu! FUU!" Kuu Hououji pushed through the crowd, formally dressed in a light pink kimono with a gold butterfly pattern and lavender obi. Hikaru and Umi waved to Fuu's older sister. "Hi, Kuu-chan! What a pretty kimono!" Hikaru chirped happily, as Umi nodded in agreement. The chestnut-haired girl paused to smile at the others, and then returned her worried gaze to Fuu.

"You have to come home, quick! A messenger from Grandfather's house arrived about an hour ago. We've all been summoned to arrive at noon, so we have to hurry home and get you dressed! Now!" Kuu urgently grabbed her sister's wrist. Fuu turned pale as she remembered the last time their grandfather had summoned them for a family meeting: he had not wanted her uncle to accept a job he had been hired for, and a huge family feud had resulted. This _had_ to be something serious.

Umi noticed her worried look, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Fuu, I'm sure no one has died or anything..." she said happily. Call me when it's over, okay?"

"Me too!" Hikaru chimed. Fuu smiled shakily. "Very well...I'll see you both later!" And with that, she let Kuu lead her off into the crowd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yours truly: Hiya! Okay, a show of hands! Who wants a lemon?

Pervy fans: (raise their hands)

Yours truly: (takes a fruit basket and hands out lemons) Here you go! I'll have to go to the store and buy more soon! Heheh. Oh, by the way, I'll be away for a while, because (drumroll) I'll be going on a trip to Disney World! Wheeee! And if you're all good little readers and leave nice reviews, I'll bring you all back Mickey Mouse snow globes! Okies? Ja ne! --


	3. Wakeup Call

Narri-chan: Humm, dee-dum-dum duuum... (typing) GAAAH! NO! Caldina wouldn't say that! (deletes quickly) Dang, I've written myself into a corner...

Police: (break down the door) Hold it RIGHT THERE, missy!

Narri-chan: GAH! Oh...oh, no, officers, there must be some mistake! I'm not holding the Inu-Yasha cast members captive in my basement! I didn't go out clubbing with my friends without a licensed driver with me! I haven't been smuggling Pocky illegally through the UPS...again! WHAT exploding lawn gnomes?!

Police: Umm, you were cleared of all those charges.

Narri-chan: (sweatdrops) Oh, yeah...hey, you guys actually remember me! I'm so TOUCHED! Hi, Sergeant Thompson! - I see you hiding way back there!

Sergeant Thompson: (waves awkwardly)

Narri-chan: Sooo...what's the deal?

Police: You're under arrest for not putting a disclaimer in your fic for TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS!

Narri-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (gets dragged out by the police, sans Sergeant Thompson who helps himself to the Pocky on my desk) I just forgot! Honest! They all KNOW I don't own MKR or any of its characters...right? RIIIIIGGHHTT?!

..............................................................................................................................................

Fuu's legs were cramping underneath her, and her back ached from sitting up so straight for so long, but protocol had to be upheld. She crossed her feet at the ankles; they were rapidly falling asleep. Why were they here? What was such an emergency that the entire family had to be called to the main house?

And more specifically, why was that young man at the end of the table studying her?

Her grandfather entered the room at last, his cane slowly tap-tap-tapping on the smooth, wooden floor: audible sighs of relief and impatience were heard around the room, particularly from Kuu's direction. Fuu glared at her sister out of the corner of her eye, but the wizened old head of the family simply smiled benignly in their direction. Windom's knight bowed her head respectfully, wishing Kuu would do the same...but asking Kuu to observe proper Japanese etiquette was like asking a dog to wear shoes and walk on his hind legs. Perhaps this was why they two were their grandfather's favorites: Fuu submitted to authority as a rule, but if Kuu was restrained from being herself at all, she would get extremely irritable and twitchy. Fuu was surprised, when she was accepted into CLAMP School High School Division, that her sister even agreed to wear the drab uniforms...they later found out that the uniforms were optional, and she had been bringing extra clothes and changing in the girls' bathroom each morning.

Their grandfather beamed at them all as one of the aunts got up to help him to his seat. "Good afternoon, everyone. I would like to introduce to you my respected business partner, the co-President of the Hououji Trade and Commerce, Tsaikiru Kodunki-san, and his family, Tsaikiru Ayame-san and Tsaikiru Kohaku-san." He nodded to the couple and the boy who had been eyeing Fuu. They were sitting at his right side at the opposite end of the low table.

A middle-aged gentleman in a business suit bowed from his seated position next to the old patriarch. "It is my pleasure to meet you all." The thirty-eight Hououji in attendance returned the bow politely, and Tsaikiru-san continued on. "You know, if it were up to me, it would be called the Tsaikiru Trade and Commerce!" his audience laughed pathetically. "But, I'm sure you all know how stubborn this old goat can be!" he clapped Grandfather on the shoulder, and the two laughed until they realized no one found it funny and they were being stared at.

The young man sitting by Tsaikiru-san cleared his throat loudly. "DAD...nobody cares..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. Fuu couldn't help but stare. 'How rude...' she thought, grimacing. 'Kuu I can tolerate, but this is too much, even if he is a guest...' She glared at the boy. "I believe your father was _speaking_. Have you so little respect for him that you would dishonor him like that?"

Kohaku tilted his head to one side and smirked down the table at her, oblivious to the approving glances the relatives were giving Fuu. "What's it to you, Doll-baby?"

Fuu choked at his response, and was about to retort when she sensed Kuu about to spring out of her crouched position. "How DARE you refer to my sister that way, you presumptuous bas—"

"Children!!" the girls' father, Kohaku's father, and Grandfather barked at the same time. The two business partners had wide grins across both of their faces. "It's perfect! I'm so glad they get along!" Confused looks were exchanged up and down the table at this. The sisters' father frowned angrily at them, shaking his head 'no'. The two bowed their heads, still glaring at the floor. Their grandfather smiled benignly at his granddaughters. "It is quite alright, girls, I'm sure there is no offense taken, right, Tsaikiru-san?"

"No, not at all!" The co-President grinned. "Should we get down to business, Hououji-san?"

"Indeed." Grandfather folded his hands. "Well, no use beating around the bush. Tsaikiru-san and I have decided to form an alliance within our company, to avoid power struggles and build better friendships from the inside out. We will first build better friendships inside our own families by combining them."

'Uh-oh...someone's going to be engaged,' Fuu thought regretfully. 'What a horrible way to live. I couldn't stand it if...' terror clenched her heart for a moment. Her. What would she do if they chose her? A million questions flew through her head at once. What would she do? Would she run away? Who would fight for her? Would she accept it? Would she even be extended the option of consent? How would Kuu react? What about Hikaru and Umi?

And what would Ferio say?

She started to panic as she glanced up and down the table for someone...anyone else, who would possibly be snared into this marriage trap instead of her. It was evil of her to wish someone else into this, but if they only understood...it was _imperative_ that she stay single! She began to break a sweat as her eyes fell on her boy-crazy cousin, Mikako, gazing dreamily at Kohaku's face. 'Excellent! That would work just fine! That rude boy IS pretty good-looking, so Mikako should be satisfied if Grandfather promises her to him. And I would get off free!' Fuu grinned subconsciously. Since when did she plot and scheme like this? Honestly, Umi-san was rubbing off on her.

Her grandfather's voice called her back to the present. He was talking about her... Fuu began paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"As you all know, Fuu-san has a good, solid head on her shoulders. It has been my hope that someday, she shall inherit my position in the company from her father, who, as you all know, shall inherit it after I pass on." Her grandfather smiled sadly, and Fuu's suspicions rose again. 'No...please, no, don't say...' she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she returned her gaze to the carpet, unable to look at her grandfather anymore. How could he just keep smiling like that? Keep on smiling happily as if nothing was wrong, while he shattered her heart and took away her freedom? Who was she kidding, Mikako would never be the one chosen. She would. 'How could you DO this to me? What about my happily ever after? What about my life?' she thought furiously, her voice itching to hurl those words into her grandfather's smiling face.

"And as Kohaku-san here is the heir to Tsaikiru-san's share of the company..."

'Please stop talking, please stop talking, please stop talking-'

"...we have agreed that it would be most beneficial for the company, as well as both of our families..."

Kuu tensed, grinding her teeth and glaring. Mr.Hououji's brows furrowed deeply as he frowned, and her mother chewed nervously on her bottom lip. They knew where this was going too.

'Grandfather...NO...!'

"...if Fuu and Kohaku-san were pledged to marry!"

A fist slammed on the table—Kuu's—as their relatives whispered nervously up and down the table. A tear trickled down Mrs.Hououji's cheek and a subconscious growl rose in her husband's throat as they turned around to look at Fuu.

To the former Magic Knight hadn't heard a thing. Just silence, numbing silence. And then, mentally, she could hear the shatter of glass, and she wondered if her heart was _literally_ broken. A single tear slid down Fuu's cheek as Kuu put her fury away for another time and turned to comfort her baby sister. Grandfather and Tsaikiru-san just sat there, oblivious to the whispers and protests coming from around the table. And a satisfied smirk spread across Kohaku's face.

"Noodle delivery! Did someone order four bowls of regular Shrimp Noodles? I—hey! WATCH it!" Kuu stormed down the pathway diligently beside her sister, whose face was now a dark shade of pink, and who was hiccupping loudly. They almost knocked over the baffled delivery boy standing in the walkway with a box of noodles balanced on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Fuu-chan, we'll figure something out. Once Otou-san and Okaa-san and everyone are done with those blind fools, you'll be home-free, and you'll never even have to lay eyes on those jerks again," Kuu muttered in her sister's ear.

"Kuu, I...I just don't know! Grandpa will do that split-personality thing again...by the end of the meeting, everyone will be t-too intimidated!" Fuu sobbed into the sleeves of her kimono, staining wet spots into the cream-colored fabric. The delivery boy scratched his head. "Wait a sec...are you Fuu _Hououji_?" he asked hesitantly.

The girls spun around sharply. "Yes, I am," the blonde-haired girl muttered. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you know my sister! I'm Shidou Masaru, nice to meet you! Any friend of Hikaru's is a friend of mine!" he smiled gently. This girl looked as though she could use a friendly face about now. "My shift is almost over, and I'm pretty sure Hikaru is at home, if you want to come with me. I don't know what is troubling you, but it always helps if you talk to your friends about it," The Hououji sisters exchanged thoughtful glances.

"Hey...HEY, WAIT!" a voice rang down the stone pathway, causing Fuu and Kuu to stiffen. Masaru turned to see a young man, he guessed about seventeen years old, chasing the girls down the walk. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wore an old-fashioned yukata, and was fairly handsome.

Catching up to the group, he grabbed Fuu's arm, oblivious to Kuu's growling. "Now that was ironic, wasn't it? Humiliating me in front of that entire meeting and then running out with so much as an 'excuse me'," he said in a mocking tone. Fuu glared at him through her tears and tried to jerk away, to no avail. "Remove yourself from my arm _right now_!" she demanded. Masaru didn't like the way this was playing out, especially the boy's next comment. "Like it or not, babe, you're mine now, and I can get even anytime, anywhere. Maybe next time I disgrace YOU in public somewhere?" He licked his lips and Fuu wanted to throw up. "You're pretty hot..." Fuu cringed in revulsion.

"I SAID, let GO!!" She jerked away again, and he gripped her arm tighter. "You're _hurting_ me!" Kohaku smirked and twisted her arm a little.

"Hands OFF, you slime!" Kuu jerked a piping hot bowl of ramen from Masaru's carrying box and thrust it into the offender's face. He sprang back in shock and pain, and landed on his rear in a mud puddle. "Bitch!" he snarled.

Still glaring, Kuu turned back around to face the surprised Masaru. "Sorry. I'll pay for that." She said, not sounding apologetic at all. Masaru grinned. "Don't worry about it." He grinned smugly down at the guy sitting in the dirt. "It's about time someone called this guy on his manners. And taught him how to respect a lady, while he's at it," he said spitefully in Kohaku's direction.

"Onee-chan!" Fuu whimpered, drawing closer to her sister as Kuu put her arm around her and led her out the garden gate, Masaru following close behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, he closed the tall gate door behind them and smiled. "So is that a yes for coming to see Hikaru? I'm sure your sister would be more than welcome, too!" he grinned at Kuu, who did likewise. Fuu smiled tearfully and nodded to the taller boy. "Yes, I think that is exactly what I need, if it's all right with you, Masaru-san."

"You're more than welcome," he said, beckoning with his hand for them to follow him. He led them around the corner and up three blocks to the Shidou School of Kendo.

"Hello—OH! Hi, Masaru! And Fuu-chan, and Kuu...my gosh Fuu, what's wrong?"

Hikaru babbled as soon as she opened the door. Fuu smiled weakly and blinked against more tears that were threatening to fall. Thankfully, Hikaru sensed this and, leaving the older teens standing in the doorway, dragged Fuu by the hand down the long hallway and into her bedroom, where the distraught blonde was offered a box of handkerchiefs and a teddy bear to snuggle. "Now, Fuu-chan, just wait right here! I'm going to call Umi-chan, and she'll come right over, and you can tell us all about...whatever it is you're crying about! Be _right_ back!" the petite girl called as she raced out of the room towards the phone in the kitchen.

The large, fluffy pet of the house, Hikari, brushed into the room almost as soon as his mistress had left. Whimpering softly, he leaned his hand into Fuu's palm, begging to be scratched. Fuu laughed for a second to herself before going to her knees next to the puzzled dog and throwing her arms around his neck, her tears soaking into the straw-like red fur. 'Oh...what will Ferio say...?'

................................................................................................................................................

End Chapter 3

Next Chapter: A trip to Cephiro goes wrong, and the castle residents meet Kohaku. Stay tuned!

Narri-chan: (types the beginning of the next chapter) OH yeah, he's going DOWN... Bwahahahaaa...

John: Do you realize how poorly-designed your original characters are?

Narri-chan: (Tatra-style) Don't yell at me, 'Nii-chaaaan... I AM the elder sister... (sniff sniff, boo hoo) Besides, Kohaku is here to serve one purpose: be the bad guy. So I write him thus. He doesn't NEED depth. Sue me.

(Fans reading this fic: Hmm, no disclaimer for two chapters. We just might.)

Ferio: (flips through the first two chapters) What the--? What did you do to me? I'm SO out-of-character! Haven't you ever written a story before?

Narri-chan: Erm...no. I...I mean, I've written fics before, but...this is the first time I've done an MKR fic! And you guys are really hard to write!

Ferio: Well...just...try harder next time! And I get to proofread the next chapter before you post it! (reads over my shoulder) And make that Kohaku jerk die a horrible, flaming death, okay?

Narri-chan: (still typing) No promises. You yelled at me.

Ferio: Kusou...


End file.
